Electrically powered portable surface treating mechanisms such as sanding machines have a platen on which an abrasive element, such as a sheet of sandpaper, is attached. The debris, i.e. sanding dust, created by the operation of the sanding machine is a nuisance to the operation of the machine, and numerous arrangements have been made to remove this debris from the work area.
Hoshino et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,516 discloses a debris collection system for an orbital sanding machine having a centrifugal fan attached to the output shaft of the electric motor. The centrifugal fan creates an air flow which draws the debris up through apertures provided through the abrasive element and the platen and deposits it in a removable debris container attached to the rear of the sanding machine.
Other types of debris removal arrangements for sanding machines are taught by Maier et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,487, Berger in U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,195 and by Fushiya et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,314.